1. The Technical Field
The invention pertains to a fastening means with at least one flexible tension strand, which has a hook element at each of its two opposite ends.
2. The Prior Art
A fastening means of this type is known generally as a tension element. A tension element of this type has an elastically resilient tension strand, to each of the two opposite ends of which a hook element is permanently connected. The tension element is used to hold objects in place, for example, on the luggage carriers of bicycles, where the corresponding tension element is stretched over the object to be held in place and is attached firmly at opposite ends by its hook elements to the luggage carrier.
The task of the invention is to create a fastening means of the type indicated above which can be put to various uses.